Oh Aria
by Lewell Renfield
Summary: [FINAL FANTASY III] "I mean, if you never make the first step-" Luneth continued to talk with his mouth full of food "Then you'll never get the girl!"


Just finished FFIII. It was quite enjoyable.

Except for the fact that Aria died.

Ah well, poor Luneth.

* * *

FINAL FANTASY THREE/III/3 AND ALL THE CHARACTERS (Except Drogan the guard) DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**OH, ARIA**

* * *

"You young'uns take care of yourselves now, y'hear?" Cid and the majority of the inhabitants of Canaan waved at Luneth and his companions as they departed for Castle Sasune.

"I can't believe it's over." The silveret slumped on the deck of the Nautilus "Indeed." Ingus smiled slightly, cautiously maneuvering their airship between the mountains that lead to their destination.

Arc scribbled something on his notebook and closed it, keeping it somewhere under his robes "How long has it been? Three? Four months?" The brunet asked curiously, earning him pondering looks and shrugs.

"Roughly four months." Sara had chirped into their conversation, making all four pairs of eyes land on her.

"Guess you've been counting the days since Ingus has left, eh Princess?" The silveret smiled, oblivious of the implications of his words.

The princess could feel her face heat up and she fidgeted for a few seconds before storming away into the interior of the airship. Ingus cleared his throat whilst Refia had smacked Luneth in the head "Hey! What did I do?"

The redhead shook her head in disbelief and walked away, going after the princess.

"And you wonder why no girls flock over you." Arc remarked snidely, not even bothering to look at the silveret.

"What did I do?" Luneth asked no one in particular, earning him a groan from Arc and a sigh from Ingus.

* * *

The silveret along with Arc and Refia had already said their goodbyes to Ingus and the princess. The three were about to board the Nautilus when Sara had suddenly called out to them, asking them to stay for a celebration.

"You want us to what?" Luneth furrowed his brows, blinking owlishly a few times at the princess.

Sara smiled, back to her normal cheery state "It's the least we could do, anyways."

"That is certainly an honorable offer," Arc nodded "But I think it's a bit too much for us."

"Nonesense." Ingus shook his head "After all that you've done for the world, it is only reasonable that we celebrate."

"Might I remind you that you're also part of the reason why this world is not engulfed in darkness?" Sara crooned at Ingus "Don't be so modest now."

"Well if it's free food, count me in!" Luneth smiled a toothy grin before getting smacked in the head by Refia.

* * *

"Isn't this great?" Luneth smiled.

"Uh huh." Arc replied nonchalantly.

"No to mention this food, yeah?" The silveret stuffed his face with all sorts of food that littered the long table beside the two.

"Yes, yes. Quite." The brunet continued to reply in a monotone voice.

"And what is this?" Luneth smiled mischievously as he saw Ingus talking heartily with Sara, laughing and smiling all the while.

"Who knew Ingus knew how to smile, eh?" The silveret laughed, stuffing more food into his mouth "You see, Arc. This is the reason why you've got to have initiative."

"I mean, if you never make the first step-" Luneth continued to talk with his mouth full of food "Then you'll never get the girl!"

The silveret took a glass of clear liquid from one of the guards that were serving the other guests "I know you like Refia and all, but you need to make the first step."

"That is very inspiring, Sir Luneth."

"Why, thank you."

"You're most welcome, Sir Luneth."

"…"

"…"

"Who're you?" The silveret turned around to see one of Sasune's guards. The man's posture was erect and unwavering. When Luneth had turned around, the guard had done a mock salute.

"Guard Drogan of the first division of the Sasune Defense Corps, sir!" The guard made various gestures before quickly placing his arms on his sides.

"And what are you doing here?" Luneth raised a brow questioningly, unconsciously taking more food into his mouth.

"I have been given orders by Sir Arc to accompany you throughout this whole celebration." The guard visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumping a bit.

"Eh? Then where's Arc?" The silveret furrowed his brows.

"He has went elsewhere with Lady Refia-" The guard started "He said that he and the lady where going out for an errand of some sorts. And he has appointed me to be your guardian."

Luneth felt bittersweet about this little situation. Sweet because Arc finally made his move. Bitter because Arc made this Drogan guy babysit him for the whole night.

I mean, come on! He could probably take care of himself by now.

"Oh… Is that so?" Luneth lowered his face, a strange grief clouding his senses.

The silveret looked outside into the dark night sky littered with stars. The moon was a perfect orb this night, just like when they had stumbled upon the broken ship where Aria and her guardian where staying in.

Luneth leaned on the window and sighed heavily, completely ignoring the questions of concern coming from Drogan.

"Oh, Aria…"

* * *

Oh, Arc. You smooth criminal, you.

Hope you guys enjoyed reading.


End file.
